1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to canopy mounting structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved truck bed canopy mount wherein the same is arranged for the ease of mounting and dismounting of a truck bed canopy relative to an associated truck bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of accessory structure to mount truck bed accessories thereto are utilized in the prior art and exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,650,382 and 4,936,724 wherein a truck bed employs various projections thereon to secure various cargo within an associated truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,875 to Zamzow sets forth structure to be received within truck bed side wall pockets to permit securement of a framework within the pockets to permit the subsequent protecting of rail structure relative to an associated truck bed.
The instant invention attempt to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a truck bed canopy mount structure addressing both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction permitting the ease of mounting and dismounting of a truck bed canopy relative to an associated truck bed and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.